jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Loyalitäten
|Staffel=5 |Episode=1 |Originaltitel=''Revival'' |Produktionsnummer= |Länge=21 Minuten |ErstUSA=*24. August 2012 (Celebration VI) *29. September 2012 |ErstDE= |Regie=Steward Lee |Autor=Chris Collins |Komponist= |Kameramann= |Cutter= |Charakter=*Darth Maul *Savage Opress *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Adi Gallia *Hondo Ohnaka |Ereignis=Scharmützel von Florrum |Ort=Florrum |Jahr=20 VSY |Vorherige Episode=*''Rache'' (Serie; Staffel 4) *''Kreuzer ohne Wiederkehr'' (chronologisch) |Nachgehende Episode=*''Krieg an zwei Fronten'' (Serie) *''Der dunkle Bund'' (chronologisch) }} Loyalitäten ist die erste Folge der fünften Staffel der Fernsehserie . Der Termin für die US-amerikanische Erstausstrahlung war am 24. August 2012 auf der Celebration VI in Orlando, Florida, die TV-Erstausstrahlung ist am 29. September 2012 auf Cartoon Network. Offizielle Beschreibung Fueled by vengeance and rage, the newly reunited brothers Savage Opress and Darth Maul spread terror and violence across the galaxy. As the Sith brothers forcibly recruit Hondo Ohnaka and his pirates, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Adi Gallia chase them down, leading to a deadly confrontation. Wochenschau Handlung Die Zabrak-Brüder irren durch die Galaxis und kommen schließlich an einer Raumstation an. Sie schleichen sich an Bord und zerstören die dort wachenden Sicherheitsdroiden. Um einen Nutzen aus dieser Aktion zu haben, stehlen sie die gesamten Credits des Schiffes. Savage schlägt danach vor, dass sie die Herrschaft über die Galaxis gemeinsam an sich reißen sollten. Maul hält sich aber streng an die Regel der Zwei und behauptet, dass er dieses Imperium beherrschen sollte. Doch Savage findet, dass er den besseren Herrscher darstellen könne und nach einer Weile duellieren sie sich. Der Sith-Lord gewinnt nach kürzester Zeit und sein Bruder muss seinen Forderungen nachgeben und ihn als seinen Meister akzeptieren. Sie fliegen weiter durch den Weltraum, bis ihr Hyperantrieb ausfällt. So werden sie von Piraten gefunden, welche gerade mit ihren Schiffen Florrum bewachen. Sie kapern das Schiff und finden einen Safe voller Credits vor. Diesen wollen sie gerade ausräumen, als die Brüder erscheinen. Die beiden können die Piraten durch das Geld auf ihre Seite ziehen und fliegen dann nach Florrum, um die anderen Piraten umzustimmen. miniatur|rechts|250px|Kampf zwischen Kenobi, Maul, Gallia und Savage Währenddessen inspizieren die Jedi Adi Gallia und Kenobi die Cybloc Transfer Station, die zuvor von den Zabraks heimgesucht wurde. Sie können ihre Spur bis nach Florrum zurückverfolgen. Der Piratenanführer auf dem Wüstenplaneten, Hondo Ohnaka, aber traut Maul und Savage nicht, sodass er die Piraten in zwei Gruppen spaltet, die Hondo treu gebliebenen und die Piraten der Sith. Bald darauf erscheinen die beiden Jedi, und es kam zu einem Kampf zwischen den Piraten, den Jedi und den Sith. Maul duelliert sich mit Obi-Wan und Savage mit Adi. thumb|rechts|250px|Adi Gallia und Savage Opress im Duell miniatur|rechts|250px|Hondo unter Beschuss In diesem Kampf werden die Jedi entwaffnet, woraufhin Savage Adi seine Hörner in den Bauch rammt und sie tötet. Kenobi schreit wütend auf, greift rasch an und greift sich Adis Lichtschwert. Anschließend zieht er sich mit Hondos Piraten in einen Tunnel zurück, aber es entbrennt ein neuer Kampf, in dem wieder die Piraten gegeneinander kämpfen und Kenobi gegen die Brüder. Der Jedi schafft es in diesem Kampf, Savage einen Arm abzutrennen. Danach wird er von Maul mit der Macht weggeschleudert und der Tunnel stürzt ein. Auch Hondo erzielt Erfolge, denn es gelingt ihm, die Piraten wiederzuvereinigen, indem er sie direkt in den Lauf eines schweren Blasters hineinlaufen lässt. Die Verräter entschuldigen sich bei Hondo und dieser verspricht ihnen, keinen von ihnen zu bestrafen. Kurz darauf beginnt der Kampf von neuem, diesmal unter der Sonne Florrums. Die Sith kämpfen nun alleine gegen alle Piraten und Kenobi. Gegen diese Übermacht haben sie keine Chance und fliehen. Den Piraten gelingt es, Maul in die Beine zu schießen, sodass er nicht mehr gehen kann, und das Schiff so zu beschädigen, dass es abstürzt. Um dem Tod zu entgehen, flüchten die Brüder in eine Rettungskapsel. Kenobi und die Piraten untersuchen danach das Wrack, aber die Sith sind entkommen. Die Piraten holen sich schließlich die Credits. miniatur|rechts|250px|Obi-Wan und Hondo. Obi-Wan wohnt hinterher einer Besprechung mit Kanzler Palpatine bei, in welcher auch Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu und Meister Yoda anwesend sind. Obi-Wan versucht vergeblich den Kanzler zu überzeugen, dass den entkommenenen Sith nachgespürt werden muss. Der Kanzler aber versichert den Jedi, dass Maul keine Bedrohung für die Galaxis darstelle, verlässt diese dann und zieht sich mit einem bösen Grinsen in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück. Dramatis Personae *Darth Maul *Savage Opress *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Adi Gallia *Hondo Ohnaka *Anakin Skywalker *Mace Windu *Yoda *Sheev Palpatine Trivia miniatur *An Kanzler Palpatine sind einige Design-Änderungen vorgenommen worden. So sehen seine Gesichtszüge nun etwas „weicher“ aus als in den Anfängen von TCW. Außerdem trägt er die gleiche Kleidung wie in , als er von Grievous und Dooku entführt wird. Auch Yodas Design ist geändert worden. *Laut StarWars.com ist das ein Spoiler auf eine „Geschichte, die noch erzählt werden muss“. Dies liegt daran, dass diese Episode der normalen Episodenchronologie voraus ist und eigentlich zwischen Kreuzer ohne Wiederkehr und Der dunkle Bund weiter hinten in der fünften Staffel angesiedelt ist. Die zerstörte Piratenbasis auf Florrum nimmt beispielsweise die Ereignisse aus Kenne deine Feinde vorweg. *In Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy wird exakt diese Folge wiedergegeben bis auf das Gespräch in dem abgeschossenen Schiff zwischen Savage und Maul, in dem der Schüler fleht, ihn sterben zu lassen. *Diese Folge wird als direkte Übersetzung des Originalnamens auch Wiederbelebung genannt. Weblinks * * * * en:Revival (episode) es:Revival it:Revival nl:Revival pt:Revival ru:Возрождение (эпизод) Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) 5.01 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen